


【兴我】我在你心里呀 番外 HONEY（上）

by xiaonidaye



Category: Lay - Fandom, 兴我/
Genre: F/M, Lay - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaonidaye/pseuds/xiaonidaye
Summary: 写在文前：大家想小艺兴和艺兴崽们没？最近忙到飞起，抽时间偷偷摸摸更文（欢迎贝贝们为本张太爆灯），下周六就可以看到小艺兴啦，搞一搞h色庆祝一下（嘻嘻





	【兴我】我在你心里呀 番外 HONEY（上）

以下正文：  
艺兴是个挺男孩子气的小男孩，凡是普通男孩子喜欢的或者男孩子共有的兴趣，他都有。比如光膀子。刚和Jelly 结婚还没有孩子的那一两年，因为平时工作紧张，在镜头面前再真实多多少少也有点拘束，所以艺兴最喜欢的就是踏进家门后喊一声：“Baby，哥哥回来了！”然后脱鞋，要是夏天的话顺便把上衣给脱了，这样无拘无束的，身心都放松。  
想当年，Jelly头次见他在卧室和舞台以外的地方裸着上半身，一时小脸涨得通红，然而当事人没事一样从冰箱里翻东西吃。  
“怎么了，脸这么烫？”艺兴啃着苹果摸了摸Jelly的脸，Jelly害羞地从他手臂下逃出来，去厨房准备饭菜。艺兴勾起嘴角不出声地笑了笑，从后面跟上去。  
“宝贝，今天准备做什么好吃的？”艺兴从背后搂住Jelly，把自己吃了一半的苹果举到Jelly面前，Jelly抓着他的手咬了一口苹果。  
“你想吃什么呢，哥哥，”炙热的胸肌贴在Jelly背后，她刚做了人家的太太，还有些害羞，大着胆子加了一句，“我听老公的……”  
艺兴放下苹果圈住Jelly，在她耳边轻轻说：“想吃布丁，眼前这块。”说完便吻住Jelly的耳朵……  
腰间的围裙被解开丢在一边，当年的Jelly还没学会应对艺兴的调情，一心想要挣脱他的怀抱，却只能软着身子，手臂硬撑在料理台上。艺兴顺势抚摸着她的手臂，把手扣在她的小手上，穿过她的指缝紧紧握住。  
“你怎么……白日宣淫……唔……”  
“我说是现在是白天就是白天，我说是现在是晚上就是晚上。”艺兴按下按钮，厨房的窗帘自动拉上了。他从盐罐子下面摸出一片安全套，Jelly又羞又气：“你怎么把这个放在这里，万一妈妈来我们这儿住，或者有朋友来家里吃饭看到了怎么办？”  
“我藏了五个以备不时之需，每个地点我都记得很清楚，有人来之前我会拿走的，别担心，baby。”艺兴一边说一边解Jelly的扣子。  
“回卧室……关上门再……”  
“这里有没有别人。”  
“不……不要……”  
“就要！就要就要……不要用套套了，你给我生宝宝，老婆，好不好嘛……”  
“先……先回卧室再说……”Jelly的上衣已经被艺兴拉掉了，艺兴不安分的手伸进她的裙子里……

但是有了孩子后，艺兴就不再在家光膀子了——在孩子尤其是女儿面前还是要注意形象。不过他和Hector在房间打游戏时，爷俩会光着膀子坐在地板上为所欲为。  
有一次艺兴刚拍完mv宣传照，妆还没卸，Jelly发微信过来说爸妈带孩子们出门了，一时回不来，艺兴便急急忙忙赶回家。  
知道家里只有Jelly在，艺兴一进门就把上衣拽了，差点刮到耳钉。  
“嘶～嗷……Baby，我回来啦！”艺兴穿着褐色休闲裤踩着拖鞋，晃晃悠悠走进来坐在沙发上，开了瓶巴黎水，“唔，今天穿这么隆重？”Jelly穿着紧身连衣裙，踩着高跟鞋，扶着扶手从楼梯上走下来，还戴着结婚时艺兴订制的整套首饰。  
Jelly抚了抚刘海，优雅地冲艺兴说：“这位先生有预订么，今晚想点些什么？”  
艺兴咽了咽口水，站起来向她走去：“我觉得先吃个餐前甜点开开胃再考虑正餐吧，比如布丁什么的。”他走到Jelly面前，双手握上她的纤腰。Jelly对上他的眼睛，双手搭在他的肩膀上：“我要和主厨说一声，请您放开。”  
艺兴的脑袋低下来，嘴唇向Jelly 靠近，他还带着妆，明晃晃的耳钉在耳垂上一动一动，和腹肌一样展现存在感。  
快碰到Jelly的嘴唇时，她躲开了，转而踮起脚尖，含住艺兴的耳钉，软软的舌尖舔舐着他的耳垂。艺兴耳朵和脖子都敏感得很，不得不低身迁就她，可没想到眼前的小甜点变本加厉，一只小手摸着他练了半年的腹肌，纤细的指尖徘徊在他的裤腰边缘。Jelly满意地感受着结实的触感，来到他的人鱼线上，指尖轻轻拨着艺兴下腹部几根突起的血管。艺兴紧搂着她，上半身动弹不得，下面却一时兴奋起来。Jelly的小手贴着艺兴的人鱼线，突然滑进他的裤子里。  
“这位先生，是否有女孩子问过你：你戴耳钉为什么这么好看？”Jelly松开艺兴的耳朵，一只胳膊勾着他的脖子，然而另一只手正在作怪。  
“没有，没人问我，她们只是夸我。你是第一个问的。”  
“撒谎，妈妈说撒谎的话鼻子会变长。我看看……倒是没有什么变化，只是这位先生鼻梁本来就很高挺。”Jelly的小手伸进艺兴内裤里，握住他的性 器。  
“你离我这么近，不怕我？”艺兴忍耐着。  
“先生看起来是个温柔的绅士，我想我不用怕。你会对女士无理吗？”Jelly下巴抵上艺兴胸口，扬起小脸问他，握着他的手上下滑动。  
“唔……”  
“鼻子高挺的人果然……”Jelly坏笑着，艺兴的眼里爬满情欲。  
“我礼貌对待每一位女士，但对于先冒犯我的，我会让她偿还。男女平等，舔完我的耳朵又摸我的肚子还摸我里面，你这种行为是猥 xie哦。”  
艺兴的性器在Jelly手中慢慢抬头，撑在休闲裤不大的空间里，又硬又热，烫着Jelly手心的皮肤：“哼，没礼貌，你怎么这样，你才冒犯我，走了！”她把手抽出来，推了一把艺兴的胸口，拎着裙子上楼。  
“哎做人要讲道理的，你别走啊……老婆！”艺兴两步上前追着Jelly，心想“撩完就跑，小家伙太坏了”。  
“啊——别追我，谁是你老婆！”Jelly踩着高跟鞋哒哒哒往楼上跑。  
“你不是我老婆，那干嘛穿着她的衣服，戴着我给她买的首饰？”艺兴上前抱起Jelly，凭她怎么挣扎捶打都不撒手。进了房间，艺兴把她放在床上，又把门锁好了。  
“说，假冒我太太想做什么？”  
“我没有！”  
“还说没有。假冒她是为了得到我吗？”  
“你走开！”Jelly从床上爬起来要跑。  
“难道我说错了？啊？”艺兴拦住Jelly，搂着她转了几个圈，摔在大床里。  
艺兴压在Jelly上方，把她的双手压在头顶。  
“我喊人了！”Jelly 说。  
“我趁着家里没人才能回来的。”艺兴勾起嘴角笑了笑，捏了捏Jelly的脸蛋。无论怎么健身，Jelly的脸总是有一点点婴儿肥，像个小朋友，这让艺兴爱不释手。  
“你去撩妹啊，还有空回来，哼……”Jelly感受到他勃起的性器顶着她的大腿，已经快撑不住了，“放开我！”她想起身，却被艺兴压回床上。  
“哎哟，小朋友生气了。既然你想，那我就让你试试当我太太是什么感觉。”艺兴两只胳膊把Jelly圈在怀里，任她怎么挣扎也不放开。他最近的肌肉练得越发好，Jelly抬眼看看鼓胀的二头肌，知道不是他的对手。  
“待会儿可别哭。”艺兴说。  
他拉下Jelly连衣裙的肩带，把她剥出来，Jelly胸前失守，连衣裙全部堆在腰间。她找准时机爬起来，在床上膝行，却被艺兴抓住臀部，一把撕开她的裙子。  
“非要这时候来挑战我的肌肉，这不是往枪口上撞吗？你的皮肤好嫩哦。”  
“救命啊……”  
“不许穿我太太的衣服，也不许戴她的首饰，给我脱下来！”  
“啊！”  
Jelly的裙子被扯掉，内衣也不见踪影。艺兴趴她背上，一边吻她的蝴蝶骨一边解开她的项链。  
“你刚才咬我的耳朵，我要报复。”艺兴一边说一边吻着Jelly的耳廓，顺便把耳环摘下放到一边。Jelly感觉到他的气息喷洒在她的耳边，他肉肉的嘴唇衔着她的耳垂，用舌尖舔了舔。  
“啊……你别……”Jelly的身体里涌出一股温热的水流，滴在床单上。  
“别害怕……”艺兴在她耳边轻轻说。  
“我……怕你不成！”Jelly用力起身，看着艺兴，趁着艺兴还没反应过来，一口叼住他的耳钉，连同耳垂一起含在嘴里。  
“哎哎，别乱来……”艺兴侧着脸迁就她。  
“我就乱来。”Jelly说完对着他的脖子吹了口气，又把耳钉含在嘴里。艺兴再也忍不了了，撑着拉掉自己的裤子，分开Jelly的双腿。  
“那我不客气了！”  
勃起的性器已经不是正常状态下白皙的肤色，本来就很优越的尺寸现在越发昂扬起来。  
艺兴先伸了手摸下去，轻轻抚摸她的阴/蒂，在听到Jelly喉咙里隐忍的哼声后，趁机把阴-茎推入紧窄的入口。  
“哈……不，不要……”Jelly含着艺兴的耳钉含糊地说。  
“太晚了，做我太太就要承受这些，痛不痛？唔……”  
Jelly咬住艺兴的耳垂，承受他带来的快乐。侧着脸并不影响艺兴发力，刚开始时他总是动得温柔，每次慢慢插到底再拔出来，反复几个回合，待身下的小人儿适应他的尺寸。他知道自己优越，若是动作莽撞只顾着自己舒服，那会伤着她。每次埋进她体内，他总是觉得不够。  
“哈……啊……不要了……”Jelly被快感冲断，无法再专注于艺兴的耳钉。得到自由的艺兴扭了扭脖子调整了一下，笑着说：“不要什么，你不是想要这个么……我要动了。”  
他每次说“我要动了”就是真的要发力了。不再是缓慢且深入地插入、抽出，他猛地撞进她身体里，迅速抽出一半，再撞入……那团柔软的宝藏吸引着他探索、深入。身体碰撞的声音让Jelly的脸涨得通红，她说不出话来，只能“嗯…嗯…呃…”发出一连串嘤咛。艺兴爱惨了她叫/床的样子。她眯着眼睛看着他，眼神里充满对他的依恋，手指抓着他的肩头，声音软软的，迷茫间唤着他的名字。  
“Baby，我想插深一点。”  
“啊……我……”Jelly哪里反抗得了。  
艺兴一手搂住她的腰，一手安抚着Jelly的头顶，亲吻她的额头和眉眼。  
“宝贝，忍一忍。”  
“啊！”  
艺兴重重插进来，再整个抽出，又猛地插到深处……Jelly身体里的敏感点被他一一擦过，阴/蒂处因为抽/插的幅度大而被拉扯，产生巨大的快感。她身体里的液体布满艺兴的性器，又滴到床单上。正当Jelly沉浸在迅猛的进攻带来的快感中时，艺兴突然松开她，将她翻了个身，按在柔软的床垫里。  
“我要报复，要讨回来。”艺兴说。他一只胳膊搂着Jelly的小腹，把她的臀部带到他下腹部，寻着入口，插进来。他把Jelly压在枕上，胸肌蹭着她的蝴蝶骨，不断吻她的耳朵。  
“让你亲我这里，我要讨回来。”  
Jelly的耳垂被他不断含住、舔舐、轻咬。他轻轻说着“爱你”，身下的动作坚定又温柔。  
后入和前面不一样，会更深，更容易弄伤。艺兴的胳膊护着她的肚子，尽量放缓动作，引导她适应。  
“哈……哥哥……”Jelly哭出来。  
“我在。”艺兴把她的手握在手里，十指紧扣，挺动的胯部却没有停下来，而且越来越快。  
Jelly觉得自己经历过的所有最快乐的事全部朝她涌来，身体里被饱胀的快感填满，突然，她小腹抽搐了一下，内里绞紧了艺兴。  
“唔……这位小姐是第一次吗？好紧，箍得我都痛了。”  
“啊……我是四个孩子……的妈妈……啊……”  
“真的？感觉……感觉不像啊，腰这么细……”  
“啊……你……”  
“小女孩，不许跟哥哥撒谎哦。”  
“没有……不要……啊……哥哥……”Jelly撑不住哭了，在艺兴怀里高潮。  
……  
艺兴没有抽出来，从背后抱着Jelly休息。Jelly从刚才的高潮中回过神来，动了动。  
“好点了？”  
“嗯，哥哥。唔……”话没说完，Jelly就被艺兴吻住嘴唇，戳在她体内的性器又慢慢抽插起来，捣着早已软烂湿透的内里。高潮的余韵蔓延开来，从骨盆传遍Jelly全身。  
……  
过了一会儿，床尾传来嘤嘤的哭声。Jelly听到后一把掀开艺兴，从衣柜里取出睡衣披好，急急忙忙走到婴儿床边把欢欢抱起来。  
“乖宝宝，睡醒了？乖乖不哭，是不是饿了？”  
Jelly柔声哄着小儿子，不理会艺兴略带失望的表情。  
欢欢靠在Jelly怀里哇哇大哭，艺兴从刚才的二人世界中回过神来，看着欢欢，欢欢也一脸委屈地盯着爸爸，小手还往艺兴这边抓。  
“看什么呢，霸占我老婆你还有理了。”  
“哇——”欢欢哭得更厉害了。  
“张艺兴！宝宝是想你了，快来抱抱，我去给他冲奶粉，你来换一下尿布。”  
“哦，欢哥宝宝不哭了，妈妈是我们两个人的对不对？”艺兴接过欢欢抱在怀里，轻轻晃着他。  
“后天拍mv带他去吧，宝宝晚上见不到你要哭的。”Jelly说。  
“好，”艺兴亲了亲小家伙的头顶，说，“爸爸也很想你哦。”


End file.
